Love changes all
by daisuchi-kun
Summary: i'm not good in writing summary..just click to find out whats the story..RebornxLambo..XD..  i don't own hitman reborn..
1. Chapter 1

Love Changes All (But can it really be)

Lambo was walking along the corridor of the Vongola Mansion when all of a sudden there was a large explosion heard from the room next to the one Lambo was passing by, after the explosion he heard a loud shouting "Yakyubaka, why do you have to be such a lazy head?" Lambo sighed and thought. _Those lovers always fought but they loved each other so much, they are always there when the other needs help. _He sighed once again and continued to walk to his destination.

Once he was at the front door of the Vongola's office, he knocked twice and a gentle voice answered, "Come in".

"Why did you call me, Vongola?" Lambo asked after entering.

"Hi Lambo" Tsuna greeted enthusiastically Lambo only nodded in return. "I called you because you'll be in a mission with Hibari-kun and Gakudera-kun. You will depart on the second day after tomorrow. The location you will be is in France, you will retrieve the stolen necklace from the Vongola Museum. You'll need to find the culprit and retrieve it"

Suddenly they heard a cold voice at the direction of the door, "Tsunayoshi, do you not intend to tell me about the mission?"

"Kyo-kun" Tsuna squealed, after he jumped off the chair, he approaches the taller man and hugged him. Kyoya hugs the smaller brunet in return. He is the only one that can call Hibari like that without getting hurt. You see Hibari and Tsuna are in a relationship. They are in a 3 years relationship now. _Sometimes Tsuna is childish in his action even if his 28 years old now, _Lambo thought.

"Sorry Kyo-kun, I thought that you will not be here until tomorrow," the brunet explained. A simple "hm" as heard from the taller boy. Then Hibari kissed Tsuna on the lips sweetly. The truth is Hibari is a nice person once you know him very well. The other occupant of the room suddenly blushed by the sudden show of affection of the taller man. _They are so in love with each other, _the younger Mafioso thought.

"Thanks for the information Vongola, if you need me I'm in my room" Lambo said as he walked out of the office and makes his way to his room.

_Why would my partner-boyfriend-don't even care or love me,_ Lambo thought and sighed sadly while stopping himself from crying. When he reached his destination, he locked himself up and cried his heart out. _I hate myself for loving that stupid idiot, and besides he always hurts me whenever he can, he is always with different kind of women. I feel like his just using me for his entertainment. _Lambo thought crying harder (if possible). He keeps crying until he falls asleep.

_**Flashback**_

_ One time when he was going to the apartment Reborn and he occupied. To have their own space for a while, when he was about to enter, the door swung open and a woman walks out followed by Reborn, her hair is messy and her clothes are to. His eyes went wide; he knows what happened to that woman, tears slowly cascade down his face. He droop his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. _

_ The woman suddenly said, "Reborn, thanks for the night" after that, she kissed Reborn and left. When he knows that the woman is already, far away he then rush pass Reborn and into the apartment, but before he can pass the hitman, there is a hand holding his wrist tightly._

_ "Let go of me" Lambo trembled in anger crying harder. "Stupid cow, you don't have the right to be mad" Reborn sneered at Lambo and tightens his hold on the cow's wrist. Lambo smiled bitterly "Reborn you know that I always asks myself why I ever love you... Now I don't know how it ever happened…I hate you," Lambo said with venom in his voice. Lambo snatched his hands away and left Reborn by himself. He quickly run to his room, packed his things and left without a word. From then on, he did not go to a place he knows he can see the Hitman he loathed and loved._

The day passes by quickly and the mission that Lambo, Hibari and Gakudera is on the next day. Still Lambo is very upset that Reborn did not come to him and ask for forgiveness. _It is true he did not give a damn to me. _Lambo thought.

"Oi stupid cow, don't space out while we're talking about our mission for tomorrow," Gakudera shouted at Lambo.

"Sorry" was the only answer of the teen.

_Is it just my imagination or that stupid cow just say sorry?_ Gakudera asked to himself. "Just listen to what I say idiot. Don't space around" Gakudera irritated said. When the conference for the mission is over, they all went to their expectative rooms, except to our cow who roam around the mansion thinking of a certain hitman that is in his mind and heart. _Why do I love him this much? _He asked himself. _However, I know that he is just using me. _He sighed sadly and stopped when he sees the fountain in the middle of the garden and approaches it. He sits by the fountain and watch as the water cascades down from the top. He sits there until the sun falls from the sky, and the moon rises to greet him.

_Well I had better be inside or someone might ask where I have been. _He thought as he stood up and brushed away the dirt on his pants. He went inside the mansion and proceeds to his room. _I have to prepare for tomorrow's mission; I have to sleep early so I can have my full strength tomorrow._ That was his thought, after he lay on his bed and falls asleep.

The morning came, the people that is in the mission is awake and preparing for it. They flew to England. When they got there, they check in a hotel a safe distance away from the person's house who stole the priceless necklace. They have different room numbers. Our own little cow was sitting on his bed softly crying, you know why. Because a certain hitman did not see, Lambo off nor just call him goodbye.

_Now I know he really did not give a damn for me, I am just a worthless play toy for him, _he thought while he sniffed and wiped away the tearstain on cheeks. _How stupid I am to think he really love me, from now on I will try my best to keep away from him. _He harshly wiped away the escaping from his eyes while promising himself.

They carried their mission properly and once the mission is done, they flew back in Italy. When Lambo descend from the airplane he saw all the guardians waiting for them, he looked around, sighed and smiled bitterly. He just makes his hopes up by looking for a certain Hitman.

"Welcome back, Gakudera-kun, Lambo-san and Kyo-kun", Tsuna faced his guardian when he tell their names and once he faced Kyoya he hugged him tightly and whispered, "I missed you Kyoya". The taller man hugged the smaller man back and replied. "I missed you too, my rabbit"

Yamamoto hugged his lover and kissed him softly. Gakudera become red. He pushed away Yamamoto and scolded him. "I told you Yakyubaka, no PDA's" the black haired man only laughed and held Gakudera's hands. This time the white haired man did not protest.

"Welcome back to you all" the ever enthusiastic Ryohei said. Only Lambo is not happy coming back from their mission.

Lambo started to walk and told them that he will be going home. "Lambo, wait, aren't you going to ride with us home?" asked Tsuna, the said teen stopped walking. "Nope, Tsuna-nii, I'll be walking home. Thanks anyway" the young Mafioso, replied. "But can you bring my clothes home?" Lambo asked. "Okay Lambo, just be careful" Tsuna worriedly said. "Don't worry boss, do you forgot who am I? I'm one of your guardians and I can handle anything". Lambo replied, he faced Tsuna and saluted. He continued walking home.

When you ride a car to the Vongola mansion, you will only take ten minutes get there, while walking you will take about one hour to get there.

In the middle of the street Lambo walks quietly while savoring his time. This is why he always loves to walk outside the mansion, because he can think easily. _I hate you reborn, I really hate you, and I hoped that I did not get to know you._ This time when he cried, the sky cried with him as if it knows his emotions. _That is why I love rain, because when you are crying no one will know. _All the people rushed to find shelter but not Lambo, he just continue to walk home.

Tsuna was worried now, because Lambo is not home yet, and it only takes Lambo one hour to reach the mansion, Lambo is now five hours late. It's still raining outside. He is worried sick for his guardian. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. A nurse from the infirmary informed him that Lambo was home but he has a high fever. Lambo was confine in the infirmary.

"Thank you for informing me about his condition" Tsuna said. The nurse leaves the room after he bows for a sign of respect. At least Tsuna knows that Lambo is now home but he is sick. Why did he not just force Lambo to ride with them to the mansion? So occupied with his thought he did not feel another person enter the room until strong arms encircled his torso.

"Oh sorry Kyo-kun...I did not hear you open the door" the Vongola Decimo apologized to his boyfriend. "It's okay Tsunayoshi" the said person replied, Kyoya kissed Tsuna on his cheeks.

"Come let's see if Lambo's is fine." Kyouya softly said, he held Tsuna's hands and pulled him out of the room to the direction of the infirmary.

Lambo walk slowly to the mansion. He felt cold inside out. He thought, _just a little longer_. When he was in front of the front door, he knocked and waited for someone to open it. Minutes passed and the door opened then our cow just fell down on the floor with a high fever.

That is how Lambo gets to the infirmary.

Tsuna and Hibari got to the infirmary and saw Lambo sleeping peacefully on a bed. His face is red from the fever; he is like his younger self again.

"Tsunayoshi there is nothing to be afraid of, he got only a fever," Kyoya told his tuna fish. Tsunayoshi sighed in relief and buried his face on the strong chest of his lover.

A muffled voice came from the short man whose head was buried on his chest. "What is it Tsunayoshi? I can't understand what you're saying." 'Kyoya said arms around the lithe form of his lover.

Tsuna raised his head and smiled at Kyoya, "Thank you for being here with me Kyoya" he said sweetly, and then kissed the taller man on the cheeks softly.

They heard a groan from the teen resting on the bed; Tsuna went to the side of the bed. Once Lambo's eyes opened, Tsuna asked if the teen is feeling okay. "Don't worry boss, I'm fine" the teen replied.

For three days, Lambo was in the medical ward in the Vongola Mansion. Not once did Reborn visit him. When he was released, he made a promise to himself that whenever he come by Reborn he will just continue walking like there is no one that he is passing by, and he will forever forget that he love the hitman.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if it takes too long...hehehe..by the way this is chapter too and the end of the story...hope you enjoyed reading.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine...if it is its full of yaoi goodness..

Chapter 2:

Once when he and Reborn crossed path Lambo did not even look at Reborn. Reborn did not mind as long as the stupid cow just gets out of his way. For months, he would just run away if he sees the Hitman coming his way, or he will quickly move out of the room once the meeting is over.

On the first time Lambo ignored him, he is happy but now, he is very irritated because for months, the cow is ignoring him, and he just wants the cow's attention now. So when he have the chance he will make the cow his again, he will do anything to make his cow his again. Even if he begged for it because recently he just fell incomplete without the cow glued to his hip.

One day while Lambo was walking someone grabbed his hands tightly and pulled him to a room, he was pushed on a chair and heard the door was locked by the person.

"What do you want from me?" Lambo asked his captor.

"Cow why do you keep ignoring me?" His captor asked.

"Why are you bothered by it, that's what you want right?"

The Hitman ignored the question and scold the teen "Just answer my godam question"

"It's what you want; I'm just giving it to you, all I did was to love you with all my heart, did you do the same? No. Moreover, you do not even give a damn to what I say and do. Even if I am killed in a mission, you will not feel a thing. However, no matter what you did I always love you. So now that I am tired of loving you, you asked me why. I hate you Reborn" Between his speech, he did not realize that he was starting to cry.

The hitman just stared at him, Feeling all the emotions coming from his cow. He sighed and kneeled in front of the crying teen. He wiped away the tears cascading down Lambo's face and kissed his forehead.

"So now, you go cuddly with me? Damn you Reborn" Lambo said as he slapped away Reborn's hands. Reborn caught the teen's hands and pulled the teen in a hug.

"No one can have you, because your mine" this is the only way that Reborn know how to tell Lambo that he loves him.

However, Lambo did not buy it and pushed the hitman away from him. But the hitman did not bulged from his position.

"I hate you Reborn, I hate the way you make me feel with your words, and I really hate you. And I hate myself for loving the things you do." He sobbed on Reborn's chest.

Reborn lifted Lambo's face so he is directly looking at his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lambo, Please forgive me. I love you, don't do this i cant live without you whining and talking all day long beside me." Reborn told His cow.

"No, that can't be true your lying" Lambo screamed "Let go of me, please" he pleaded as he cried. But Reborn only tightens his hold of the cow and said "I'm not lying to you, please believe me, i cant afford to lose you " he stare lovingly at Lambo. Lambo melt at the stare. He cant leave this man cause this is how much he loved the Hitman.

"Please, i can't afford to be hurt again, so please this time don't lie to me. I'm only giving you a second chance" Lambo said as he hugged Reborn back.

From that time on the Hitman proves to his lover that he Loves him all his heart.

THE END..


End file.
